


What are Friends for.

by BerryFable



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Losing two family members in one mission cant be easy, Mentions of alcohol, Platonic pairing, Socially awkward Kallus, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryFable/pseuds/BerryFable
Summary: While Kallus wasn't even sure Zeb him considered him a friend, the Lasat treated like nothing less since Kallus arrived on Yavin, the least Kallus could do was return the favor.Spoilers for the finale.





	What are Friends for.

**Author's Note:**

> Who's still overjoyed and shocked over the finale? This has been floating around in my head for a while, and I've decided to put pen to paper, or more accurately fingers to smart phone since that's where I do most of my writing.

After all, was said and done, everyone returned to their home planets and the Ghost returned to Yavin 4.  
There was no welcome party waiting for them, only a few rebels even remained outside when Hera landed. The weight of the battle rested heavily on each of them, but a report had to be given and as the commander of the Ghost, Hera was the one who would give it.

She left the ship Lekku limp and disappeared into the temple leaving the remnants of her crew loitering the Ghost. After the last "guest" had deboarded an eery silence had replaced the bittersweet atmosphere, the realization of what had been lost was sinking in, Kallus noted it immediately and excused himself to a secluded area of the Ghost until they docked.

Kallus had witnessed units taking crew loss after loss in a short time frame before, when the heat of the moment wore off emotions shot high and fistfights were nearly inevitable. Amazingly, by some miracle, the Ghost landed without anyone uttering a peep.

A few minutes after Hera leaves, Rex leaves with a heavy sigh and Sabine follows soon after, the forcefulness of her steps lead Kallus to conclude that she will be the one entering into a fistfight soon, Kallus is mildly surprised, he would have placed his bets on Zeb.  
Speaking of which, the Lasat hasn't moved from the couch since they entered hyperspace and that was four jumps ago, Kallus wonders if he can sneak past the Lasat without being spotted, after all the excitement Kallus is surprised at how eager he is to get back to compiling dossiers. 

But one look at Zeb, ears drooping in the picture of Lasat depression disrupts his plan.  
Inwardly grumbling Kallus crosses his arms, he still feels indebted to the Lasat and it wouldn't sit well with his conscience to leave him without at least a word of condolence.

Clearing his throat Kallus moves within the Lasat's field of vision, Zeb doesn't respond and for a moment Kallus thinks he hasn't seen him, but something in the Lasat's posture says otherwise, a sigh almost escapes Kallus but he catches it, just barely.

"Garazeb," Kallus says, he halfway hopes Zeb will tell him to leave, so he can go about his business with a clear head. But Zeb doesnt, instead he keeps eyes trained on the floor and for the first time since they left Lothal Kallus feels the pinch of genuine concern and realizes he's forgotten himself.  
Kanan and Ezra were more than just crewmates, they were family, two more members who just joined the large ranks of Zeb's deceased kin, a stab of guilt courses through him and Kallus consciously adjusts his stance from the stiff one he's grown accustomed to and cautiously takes a seat next to the Lasat, when he doesn't see stars Kallus feels safe enough to speak again.

"Garazeb," Kallus repeats taking care to sound more gentle or sympathetic at least. "Zeb."

"This isn't how I expected things to go."

Kallus resists the morbid curiosity that tells him to ask what exactly Zeb expected to happen on Lothal, Kallus for one had expected everyone to die but he doubted that revelation would be helpful. The statement was a start but Kallus couldn't think of much to add to it.

"Of course not," Kallus says, he's grasping for words and desperately trying not to look like he is. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Lot of good that does," Zeb grumbles, his ears flatten when Kallus winces. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Kallus says, in hindsight, he could have been more tactful in his condolences. "It's quite normal actually."

"Out of all of us, I never thought they'd be the first to go, especially not the kid," Zeb says for a moment he looks like he's about to cry and Kallus freezes over come with a strange degree of fear, but the moment is fleeting and a second later the Lasat is fine. "But it always goes that way doesn't it?"

It wasn't really a question but Kallus responds anyway.

"Yes."

They sit in silence for a minute longer, it's painfully uncomfortable for two wildly different reasons, grief and awkwardness were two very odd combinations.

"May I suggest we head to the galley?" Kallus says finally, Zeb shakes his head and Kallus feels the need to ammend his statement. "Not for alcohol."

"Not hungry." Zeb murmurs and Kallus gets the impression he's failing, he has never been good at dealing with grief.

Sitting back he tries to remember Jovan, despite the nasty parting the two had, the man was his best friend during his imperial days and had helped Kallus through more than one rough patch, including the harrowing loss of his first unit. The first days had been a blur, but Jovan was always present never wavering even when Kallus was being a pill. Reaching out he pats Zeb on the shoulder, it was a halfhearted attempt but it isn't rejected.

"I'll find you something to drink then," Kallus says with a note of finality Zeb only grumbles at. Now that Hera is back and two of her crew members are dead, Kallus feels like he's violating some unspoken rule as he digs through the cupboard coming up powdered drinks and fruity flavored cereal that no doubt belonged to Ezra.

Kallus bites his tongue and gingerly places them back exactly where he found them, delicately he works his way around the supplies until he finds a small floral smelling canister, Kallus turns it around in his hand struggling to read the faded label, it seemed to be liquified tea.

From concentrate.

Kallus wrinkles his nose and rolls his eyes if there's one thing he misses about the empire it's properly prepared tea. Who even came up with the idea to sale canned tea?

Closing the cabinet, he digs around another cupboard in search of a mug, Kallus is beginning to understand why Zeb wanted to avoid the galley, the entire kitchen practically embodies the two Jedi.

The gummy worms Kallus easily links to Ezra, the barrel of decaffeinated caf and the black mug he almost grabbed with the words "World's Greatest Master!" crudely scribbled on its surface with a white marker obviously belonged to Kanan. Kallus feels a pang of pity for Hera, who would probably be the next one to open the cupboard.

With distaste Kallus pours a small amount of the canister's contents into two mugs, it smells sickeningly sweet, going against his earlier claim he uses the first bottle of spirits to cut the sugar and puts everything back.

Kallus isn't surprised to see Zeb is exactly where he left him, but the exit still calls to Kallus as he sits down, he sets his own mug down and has to practically force the other into Zeb's paw. The Lasat sniffs it warily and gives Kallus a pointed look.

"It's tea," Kallus says choosing not to mention what else he put in it. Kallus picks up his own mug and takes the smallest sip to prove it, and immediately doubles over in a coughing fit, the mouthful shoots out his nose and everything turns into a fiery blur.

Somehow he has the forethought to place the mug on the table before clutching his nose in agony. Beside him, Zeb starts snickering and Kallus doesn't know whether to be proud or angry. Zeb slaps him on the back hard enough to dislodge any stray "tea" and succeeds in adding to the burning pain Kallus already feels.

"This isn't that kind of tea, buddy," Zeb says after he catches his breath.

"Then what, pray tell, is it?" Kallus hisses, wiping the syrup from his face.

"It's sweet tea, you make it by the liter, not the cup." Zeb says, still chuckling to himself. Kallus wipes his nose again, feeling slightly embarrassed. That explained the strength of the concoction, the alcohol only made it worse.

"I see." Kallus says.

Zeb seems to be in a better mood, so at least Kallus' suffering wasn't in vain.

"Hera accidentally bought this stuff years ago, but the kids loved it," Zeb says wistfully, Kallus squirms uncomfortably, he had been trying to avoid anything would remind the Lasat of his missing crew- family members, another failure.

"I wasn't aware-"

"Don't start apologizing," Zeb says gruffly but not unkindly, it puts Kallus at ease, that was the Zeb he was growing accustomed to. "Come on I'll show how it's supposed to be made."

Kallus looks at him apprehensively as far he is concerned that abomination masquerading as tea deserves to be destroyed but he doesn't think Zeb would share that sentiment so he holds his tongue and follows the Lasat back into the kitchen. While Zeb digs around, Kallus takes a seat and lets out a heavy sigh, his nasal passages are still stinging and the stress of the battle was catching up to him, he still can't belive any of them survived. Kallus was resting his head on the table when Zeb pads over with a large pitcher.

"So that's how it works," Kallus notes dully as Zeb sits down next to him.

"Pretty simple." Zeb says with a smirk.

Kallus scoffs but accepts the cup Zeb offers him, it's sweet, a little alcoholic thanks to the spirits he spiked it with earlier and Kallus can't say he likes it but it's nowhere as offensive as it was before.

"Interesting," Kallus says. "Have you ever heard of steeped tea?"

"We aren't that closed off Kallus," Zeb says shoving him playfully, it stings but Kallus doesn't mind, his mission was succeeding.

"Of course not," Kallus says smugly. The tea is still overwhelming sweet and Kallus can see why Ezra and Sabine would enjoy it, most children were crazy about copious amounts of sugar and one cup could probably power a nation of teens.

"Thank you," Zeb says out the blue, Kallus glances at him questioningly. "For staying, you didn't have to."

Zeb was right, he didn't have to stay and hadn't wanted to at first, but from what little Kallus knew about Lasat's he knew how much family means to them and he owed it to Zeb to stick around.  
No, he cared enough to stick around, while the two had a rough start to, put it lightly, and while Kallus wasn't even sure Zeb him considered him a friend, the Lasat treated like nothing less since he arrived on Yavin, he reminded Kallus so painfully of Jovan, gruff and selfishless with a heart of gold. Kallus was grateful to have that presence in his life again and he couldn't stand by idly while Zeb suffered.

"What are friends for?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know Ezra isn't really dead, but the rebels don't and I'm going to be taking advantage of that for a while.  
> I plan on doing another installment soon.  
> Please tell me of you see any errors.


End file.
